


Gone

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kristen was gone.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Partido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863384) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #077 - gravity.

Lee still couldn’t believe that Kristen was gone, just like that, her body so crudely disposed of. She saw the body, she had to see the body, she owed that to Kristen, but she didn’t expect the way that made her feel. Lee felt as if gravity itself had suddenly increased, and the world was pulling her down, crushing her. In the time since Kristen’s disappearance, Lee had grown to realize the nature of her feelings for her, that were left unexplored, and now there would be no opportunity for that. Nygma robbed her of that, robbed her of Kristen.


End file.
